The invention generally relates to photovoltaic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to photovoltaic devices that include an absorber layer.
Thin film solar cells or photovoltaic devices typically include a plurality of semiconductor layers disposed on a transparent substrate, wherein one layer serves as a window layer and a second layer serves as an absorber layer. The window layer allows the penetration of solar radiation to the absorber layer, where the optical energy is converted to usable electrical energy. Cadmium telluride/cadmium sulfide (CdTe/CdS) heterojunction-based photovoltaic cells are one such example of thin film solar cells.
Cadmium telluride (CdTe)-based photovoltaic devices typically demonstrate relatively low power conversion efficiencies, which may be attributed to a relatively low open circuit voltage (Voc) in relation to the band gap of the material which is due, in part, to the low effective carrier concentration and short minority carrier lifetime in CdTe. Effective carrier concentration of CdTe may be improved by doping with p-type dopants. However, carrier lifetime and carrier concentration are typically coupled in photovoltaic devices, which means that increase in carrier density may lead to a decrease in carrier lifetime, especially at the front interface between CdS and CdTe. It may be desirable to decouple this interaction.
Thus, improving the interface between CdS and CdTe resulting in high minority carrier lifetimes at the front interface may be desirable. Further, there is a need to provide improved photovoltaic device configurations having doped-CdTe layers and higher carrier densities at the back interface resulting in higher efficiencies.